Kämpar för dig i alla tider
by The HP and Twilight lover
Summary: Varning: Det är alltid bra att försöka rätta till sina misstag, men gör det aldrig med en stulen, trasig tidvändare! JPLE och ett annat par, men de varnar jag er för senare ratingen just in case!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ Allvarligt, är det någon där ute som faktiskt hoppas på att hitta något här som är skrivet av JK? Well, I'm not her, so keep dreaming...

Ännu en fic jag skrev för väääldigt länge sedan... Men den här gången är det en *dramatisk paus* kapitelfic! Så om ni letar efter lite lätt femminuters-läsning, så får ni leta vidare ;)! Annars: Varsågoda och läs!

**

* * *

**

**Kämpar för dig i alla tider**

**1. Inledning**

"Du gjorde vad?!"

James suckade irriterat. "Jag säger ju, Tramptass, att jag bjöd ut Lily Evans."

"Jag hörde, men varför?"

"Jag vet inte, jag bara... Jag gick ensam i korridoren, och började tänka på henne, och så plötsligt var hon där... Men varför är det så illa, hon är väl okej?"

"Okej som häxa, ja. Det här är en helt annan sak! Hon är... annorlunda. Och hon tycker att vi bara är högfärdiga idioter."

"Jag vet, men... Det kändes så rätt. Som om jag såg in i framtiden, och hon var där."

"Okej, du börjar yra. Måntand, kom hit!"

Remus Lupin stack huvudet runt hörnet. "Vad?"

"Exakt vad har Tagghorn fått i sig? Du har väl varit med honom idag, har han betett sig konstigt?"

James såg irriterat på Sirius, han pratade ju som om han inte var där. Och nu såg Remus orolig ut.

"Det är okej, Måntand, det är inget fel på mig. Den som har problem här är faktiskt Sirius."

"Har jag problem?! För guds skull James, du bjöd ut Evans för att hon råkade befinna sig i samma korridor som du!"

"Han gjorde vad?!" utropade Lupin.

"Du ser, exakt samma reaktion som jag", påpekade Black.

"Hey, vad skriker ni om?" Peter kom gående mot dem. "Vad har hänt, vad är det om?"

"James bjöd ut Evans!" utbrast Remus chockat.

"... Jasså, och?"

James såg nöjt upp på Peter, och sedan på de andra i Marodör-gänget.

"Ni ser, Slingersvans bryr sig inte om att jag bjöd ut Lily."

"Du gjorde vad?!" Peter såg chockad ut. James tyckte att den repliken började bli irriterande.

"Vad nu då, nyss brydde du dig inte", sa han förvånat.

"Jag trodde inte att du menade Lily _Evans_, jag trodde att du menade _Evana _Finnigan."

"Åh toppen, så du är också emot det här?" undrade James irriterat.

"... Tja, inte emot det så... Men det är bara det att.., det inte känns normalt. Jag menar, hon är lite... speciell."

"Då antar jag att ni glädjer er åt att höra att vi inte _ska_ gå ut tillsammans!" James reste sig från fåtöljen i uppehållsrummet, och ställde sig att titta ut genom fönstret. Där ute gick Lily, tillsammans med den där förbannade slytherinaren.

"Va? Vad menar du, James?" Sirius gick fram bakom honom, och han vände sig irriterat om.

"Jag menar att hon sa nej! Hon är redan ihop med _Severus Snape_."

"Who, vänta här nu! Nobbade hon _dig_? Har tjejen inga ögon att se med?!" Remus gick fram till James, med ett närmast förolämpat ansiktsuttryck.

"Nog har hon det, men de är riktade på annat håll. Så vaddå, det bryr ni väl er inte om?"

"Eh James... Bara det att hon nobbade dig var totalt otroligt, men hon nobbade dig för _Snape_! Då har hon gått för långt!"

"Okej... Så vad ska jag göra, då?"

Pettigrew var, förvånansvärt nog, den första att öppna munnen. "Gör vad som krävs, bjud ut henne igen och igen, charma henne... Få bort henne från Snape!"

"Vänta lite... Blir inte det som om Lily är någon sorts pokal som jag och Snape tävlar om?"

"Jo", svarade alla tre. Allt blev tyst ett tag.

"Men kom igen Tagghorn, vad är det nu för fel? Du borde vara glad, du får en chans att trycka dit slytherinaren ordentligt", tyckte Sirius.

"Jag vet, men... Tänk om Lily blir ledsen..."

Sirius: "... "

Remus: "... "

Peter: "... "

Sirius, Peter och Remus bara stirrade på honom. Sen när brydde sig James Potter, ledaren i Marodör-gänget, om någon blev sårad? Jösses, han måste verkligen gilla den där Evans. Men sedan när gjorde han det?

"Ehum..." harklade sig Remus förvirrat. De tre vännerna hade delat samma tankar, och någon borde yttra sig, visa att de förstod. (Även om de inte gjorde det!) "Hon får inte reda på något. Vad hon inte vet har hon inte ont av, det brukar man ju säga."

"Jaha, kanske det, men man brukar också säga 'Inget förhållande kan byggas på en lögn.'"

Va? Vad katten ville James ha sagt med det? Var fick han "förhållande" ifrån, han skulle ju bara dejta Evans!? Sirius skakade förvirrat på huvudet.

"Tala inte i gåtor, Tagghorn. Du vill ha den där tjejen, va?"

"Såklart!"

"Men då måste du ju övertyga henne om att Snape inte är rätt kille för henne, utan du är det. Och det gör du genom att bjuda ut henne." Sirius såg övertygande på James, som suckade.

"Du har väl rätt, antar jag."

"Ja, för ovanlighetens skull", tyckte Remus. "Så hur ska vi sätta dit Snape?"

**

* * *

**

Jag vet, kort och dåligt skrivet kapitel. Jag tror inte ens att jag riktigt hade fångat alla personligheter hos Marodörerna när jag började skriva den här... :S Men jag kan glädja er med att det blir bättre sen, så ha tålamod bara! Plz?

Och om någon är intresserad av att veta det, så kommer de närmaste tio kapitlena att läggas ut med bara EN dags mellanrum, så att om någon har läst det här just precis nu, och funderar på om ni verkligen orkar med den här ficen, får ni fortsättningen redan imorgon! Men om någon i framtiden tycker att jag uppdaterar för långsamt, kan ni ju påminna mig genom en review... eller två... hehe :P Då blir lilla jag glad ;D!


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

Okej, så om folk undrar, tyckte jag att mina två föjande kapitel var för korta, men orka skriva om, så jag slog ihop båda två istället... Enjoy!

Och förresten: Till er hp-fans som inte läst ut Dödsrelikerna än (om det finns någon som inte gjort det) Spoiler-varning på kapitel tre!

**

* * *

**

**2. Ny plan**

Marodörernas hånleenden försvann när Lily skrek.

"Ni är verkligen idioter!" skällde hon argsint, och hjälpte Severus upp. "Är ni så missnöjda med era egna liv att ni måste förstöra andras? Malliga fåntrattar, det är vad ni är!"

Snape såg generad ut. "Jag behöver inte din hjälp, Lily", mumlade han. Hon ignorerade honom.

"Jag trodde att ni skulle föreställa modiga. Hur modiga är ni, när det krävs fyra av er för att gå på Sev?! Ni borde verkligen inte ha hamnat i Gryffindor!"

Marodörerna flinade igen, till sitt försvar.

"Lily, var tyst", beordrade Severus.

Lily vände och gick, tillsammans med slytherinaren, som inte riktigt såg ut att ha hämtat sig efter chocken att få en fyrdubbel spökfladdermusförtrollning kastad över sig.

"Ja det där gick ju bra", sa James ironiskt. "Hon blev ju bara sur på oss!" Remus, Sirius och Peter skrattade.

"Kanske det, men vi fick reda på något viktigt", sa Sirius, vars röst blev allvarlig igen.

"Ja säkert! Vaddå, om jag får fråga? Att Snape är feg?"

Sirius skakade på huvudet. "Nej, det visste vi ju sedan innan... Men såg ni hans min? Han var så generad att han nästan snäste åt Lily. Tänk om vi kunde få honom ännu mer generad, hur skulle han inte låta då? Och då har nog Lily vett att dumpa honom."

"Hm... Det låter faktiskt som en bra plan..." Ett litet leende spreds över Remus läppar.

"Och varför låter du så förvånad över det, käre vän?" undrade Sirius med spelad irritation. Ingen svarade, de visste att det var onödigt eftersom Tramptass inte tagit illa vid. Men Remus sneglade på honom medan de gick, som om han sagt något generande...

Alla verkade i alla fall tycka att Sirius idé var bra... utom möjligen James själv: De skulle få Snape att bete sig så illa mot Lily att hon dumpade honom – alltså skulle hon bli sårad. Och vad exakt var det förresten som sa att hon skulle börja gilla James bara för att hon gjort slut med Snape?

Nåja, de var väl tvungna att få isär de två innan James kunde bjuda ut henne igen, men han ville inte se Lily såras...

* * *

**3. Planen som gick i lås... eller baklås?**

"Förlåt mig."

"Jag är inte intresserad."

"Förlåt mig!"

"Det har du ingenting för."

Lily stod framför porträtthålet, i morgonrock och med armarna i kors, i den sena kvällstimmen.

"Jag kom bara ut hit för att Mary sa åt mig att du hotade att sova här."

"Det gjorde jag. Jag skulle ha gjort det. Jag menade aldrig att kalla dig smutsskalle, det bara..."

"Slank ur dig?" undrade Lily argt. "Det är för sent. Jag har kommit med ursäkter för din skull i åratal. Ingen av mina vänner kan förstå varför jag ens pratar med dig. Du och dina fina små Dödsätarvänner – du ser, du förnekar det inte ens! Du förnekar inte ens att det är det ni alla vill bli! Du kan knappt tåla dig tills du kan ansluta dig till Du-vet-vem, eller hur?"

Han öppnade munnen, men stängde den igen utan att säga något.

"Jag kan inte låtsas längre. Du har valt din väg, jag har valt min."

"Nej... hör på, jag menade inte..."

"... att kalla mig smutsskalle? Men du kallar alla som är födda som jag för smutsskallar, Severus. Varför skulle jag vara annorlunda?"

Snape var återigen på vippen att säga något, men hon vände sig om efter att ha gett honom en tårfylld blick, som samtidigt var fylld av förakt, och klättrade tillbaka in genom porträtthålet.

Severus stod stumt kvar, stirrandes på ingången till Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Hon var borta! Han hatade sig själv för alla gånger han prövat hennes tålamod, men så här illa hade det aldrig gått förut. Hon var borta, och Snape kände att hon inte skulle komma tillbaka. Han kunde inte fatta det, hans hjärna hann inte med ögonen, synen av Lily som vänt och gått. Han fick en klump i halsen; det kändes som om en bit av honom dött. Normalt sett hade han bara skyllt på Potter, men de där orden hon sagt... Han hade inte kunnat förneka dem! Han kunde inte förneka att han var inställd på att bli en dödsätare, som hans vänner. Han kunde inte förneka att han kallade alla andra mugglarfödda för smutsskallar, det var de ju! Egentligen var ju Lily också det, men han hade aldrig förr kallat henne det, och det var verkligen inte meningen att han skulle göra det nu heller. Men det hade hänt, och han hade förlorat henne.

Trots att han visste det, gick det bara inte att släppa taget om henne bara sådär! Han kunde inte, han ville inte... inte om Lily, inte om hans älskade Lily! Det kunde bara inte vara sant!

Men det var sant ändå, Lily kom inte ut därifrån igen, oavsett hur länge han väntade. 'Det är för sent'... tänk att fyra små ord kunde säga så mycket, och uttrycka sådana känslor som de som funnits i hennes röst när hon sa det.

En liten tår rann nerför Sevs kind, och han vände om och gick.

James betraktade – under osynlighetsmanteln – slytherinarens ryggtavla när han gick därifrån. Potter borde vara glad, han hade ju gjort det till slut, han hade fått isär dem! Men det kändes inte rätt. Det kändes fel på alla sätt. Han hade sett den uppriktiga sorgen i Snapes ögon, han hade sett Lilys ilska blandat med upprördhet på gränsen till tårar. Han hade sett att Lily blivit riktigt sårad, och att Snape ångrat sig djupt, men det var ju egentligen inte hans fel den här gången, det var James eget fel! Alltihop var egentligen James fel, och han ångrade sig faktiskt också. Lily hade blivit väldigt ledsen, och han visste att hon inte skulle ha blivit det om inte han själv bestämt sig för att lägga sig i.

Han visste inte vad han skulle göra: han kunde ju inte bjuda ut henne nu, när hon var så upprörd, och han kunde inte heller säga som det var. James kunde tydligt se en bild av vad som skulle ha hänt om han erkänt nu: Lily hade ilsket skrikit något i stil med: "James Potter, vilket jävla svin du är!" eller "Din idiot, du har förstört mitt liv, jag hatar dig!" samtidigt som hon kastat saker på honom, och sedan förhäxat honom grovt.

Han rös av bara tanken – Lily var inte någon att leka med när hon blev sur. Hon var en mycket skicklig häxa, som kunde avancerade formler, och det ihop med ett fruktansvärt humör som gör att hon förlorar kontrollen, gör henne till en väldigt farlig person. Evans förlorade inte humöret ofta, men när hon väl gjorde det, då exploderade hon verkligen. James hade bara hört rykten, aldrig upplevt det själv, och så ville han att det skulle förbli.

Så vad skulle han nu ta sig till?

* * *

Slut på de där kapitlena! (Och om någon undrar räknade jag det där som ett kapitel ändå, så jag kommer antagligen att lägga ut ett nytt kapitel imorgon igen.)

Jaha, jag vet att de kanske var lite krångliga, men jag vill ändå ha reviewer, så snälla snälla snälla, säg vad ni tycker!

Och säg förresten till om ni hittar några stavfel, jag har inte direkt kollat igenom det själv! ;)


	3. Chapter 4

Ja, jag vet, kort kapitel, men skit samma, jag lägger ju ut nästa imorgon anyway!

Åh, visst ja, om det framgår lite otydligt (vilket det mycket väl kan göra, det är ju jag som har skrivit det :P) så är James tankar skrivna i _kursiv_ _stil_, eller, faktikst är allas tankar i _kursivt_, men det är bara i James huvud vi rotar lite i det här kapitlet...

* * *

**4. Den ofrivilliga tidsresenären**

"James, vakna!"

James sinnen gick fortare när han återvände från drömmarna.

"James!"

_Vem fan...? Åh, det är Tramptass... Men vad fan vill han?_

Utan att öppna ögonen trevade James händer efter något som hängde runt hans hals, och kittlades lätt. Sirius tycktes veta exakt vad som höll på att hända.

"Nej Tagghorn, rör den inte! Den är sönder, och har antagligen snurrat varv av sig själv hela natten!"

_Den?_

Försiktigt öppnade han ögonen, och sneglade ner på sin bröstkorg. Där hängde en tidvändare. Åh, just det! Sabla Snape hade gett honom dåligt samvete, så han hade snott den där från Filch gamla lager, och han hade tänkt åka tillbaks i tiden för att hindra sig själv från att Levicorpus-förhäxa honom, och håna honom, hindra Snape från att skrika det oförlåtliga ordet – som James visste att han inte menat att göra från början. Men efter alldeles för mycket tvekan, hade han ofrivilligt fallit till sömns.

"Men... hur kan den snurra åt fel håll...?" undrade han yrvaket.

"Jag sa ju det Tramptass, den är sönder! Ta bara av dig den innan något händer!"

Knappt hade han sagt sista ordet förrän James råkat trycka in den lilla mekanismen som satte igång tidsresan, och han hann precis se Sirius förskräckta ansiktsuttryck innan allting började röra sig väldigt fort. Men något var konstigt, för istället för att se Sirius backa ut ur rummet, som han borde när tiden spolades tillbaka, såg han honom försvinna på mindre än en sekund.

Sabla Filch, han borde inte ha trasiga tidvändare liggandes på kontoret, om _någon_ skulle få för sig att stjäla dem!

Efter vad Tagghorn uppfattade som cirka tre minuter saktade allt in, för att sedan stanna helt. Han såg sig om, och upptäckte till sin förfäran att han inte ens var på Hogwarts längre, det här såg snarare ut att vara en form av trångt litet boende!

Typiskt, var var han nu? Tidvändare brukade inte kunna transferera folk, men trasiga sådana kunde tydligen det. Skit också!

Plötsligt kom en pojke nerför en trappa, i kläder han aldrig sett förr. Pojken stelnade till när han fick syn på James, som stod i vad som verkade vara köket.

"Vem är du?!" utbrast han skrämt.

"Jag är James, men det spelar ingen roll", blev svaret.

"Inbrottstjuv! Hjälp!"

"Nej, nej, nej! Shh, tyst med dig!" James viftade tystande med armarna. "Jag är ingen tjuv, jag råkade bara hamna här... Jag kom över en trasig t-" James avbröt sig själv. "Vänta här nu... är du en...?" Nu förstod James att det antagligen var mugglar-kläder pojken hade på sig.

"En vad?"

"Nej, inget." James skakade avfärdande på huvudet. "Det var inget, grabben. Kan du bara säga mig vilket datum det är idag?"

"Vaddå, har du gått under jorden ett tag, eller? Det syns nästan på dig, jag menar... Vad katten har du på dig?" Pojken, som såg ut att vara i tolvårsåldern, verkade ha svårt att hålla sig för skratt. "Det är den 30 maj", tillade han. James pustade ut; då hade han åtminstone inte flyttats i tiden. "...2008."

* * *

Tadam! Och så lyder det fantastiska slutet på storyn! Eller ja, på detta kapitlet, men ändå... I'm such a drama queen! :P

Nej men, som alltid, reviews är väldigt uppskattade, säg vad ni vill säga, så kanske era idéer kommer in i berättelsen, för även om jag typ skrivit klart ficen redan, så kan jag alltid trixa ihop lite smått och gott på min älskade laptop...


	4. Chapter 5

Så, här kommer det efterlängtade femte kapitlet (efterlängtade och efterlängtade, det har gått typ fyra dagar sedan jag la ut kapitel ett i den här storyn, men ändå...) Lay back and enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**5. Harry Potter?**

Om James hade druckit något just då, hade han med stor sannolikhet kvävts. Istället stelnade han till, och undrade i sitt stilla sinne hur en tidvändare kan vara så pass trasig att den skickar en 33 år fram i tiden, och dessutom till en helt annan plats. Upprörande! Om han lyckades komma tillbaka till Hogwarts i sin egen tid, skulle han säga åt Filch på skarpen att göra sig av med sådant gammalt skräp! ... Eller kanske inte.

Pojken tyckte tydligen att han var oerhört skum, för han gav honom en konstig blick.

"Vad heter du, grabben?" undrade James.

"Sam, så kalla mig inte 'grabben'. Du måste gå nu, för jag är ensam hemma, och får inte släppa in främlingar."

"Du har ju inte direkt släppt in mig, och jag är inte så främmande, du vet ju vad jag heter."

"Förnamnet ja, men jag vet ju inte vem du är, så... Plus att jag ska vara på mitt rum, så gå ut samma väg som du kom. Jag har inte tid med dig, jag ska in på Internet innan mamma kommer hem..."

James såg konfunderad ut.

"Det finns ett antal problem, gra... Sam; Ett: jag kom inte någonstans ifrån, inte direkt. Två: jag vet inte var jag är. Tre: jag behöver en karta och ett transportmedel att ta mig hem med. Och fyra: vad fasen är Internet?"

Sam såg så chockad ut att James trodde att han skulle svimma.

"Jag vet inte var jag ska börja... Vet du inte var du är?! Hur katten kom du hit?! Och _vet_ _du_ _inte_ _vad_ _Internet_ _är_?!"

James skakade så allvarligt på huvudet att inte ens tolvåringen han hade framför sig kunde ta det som ett skämt. Han stirrade gapande på James.

"Jisses, vilket århundrade är du ifrån?" skämtade Sam, vilket gjorde James nervös. "Jag kan inte hjälpa dig att hitta hem, och jag har ingen karta att låna ut, min cykel är sönder, och jag kan inte förklara något för dig, men jag kan jäklar i det visa dig vad Internet är!"

Han släpade snabbt upp femtonåringen på sitt rum. James undrade roat vad som hände med faktumet att han var en "främling". Sam satte sig vid en stor skärm, som var grå ut i kanterna och svart inuti – den var nästan som en tom tavla med stativ. Han tryckte på en knapp, och genast lystes skärmen upp. Efter ett tag var han, med sina egna ord, "ansluten till Internet, med mobilt bredband." Det uttrycket innehöll så många främmande ord att James nästan fick huvudvärk.

"Vad kan man göra nu då?" undrade James förvirrat.

"Spela, söka reda på saker, lyssna på musik, se på musikvideos... Allt möjligt!" skrattade Sam. "Titta här, det finns en hemsida som heter Youtube, vänta lite..."

Vad katten var en hem-sida? Det var nästan skamligt vad världen utvecklades på 33 år! Åtminstone mugglarvärlden...

"Vad vill du lyssna på för musik?" undrade Sam plötsligt. "Eller du kanske hellre vill se en kul film? Det finns roliga parodier på olika verkliga filmer, typ Potter Puppet Pals, och sånt, riktigt kul..." James stelnade till.

"Vad sa du att det hette?" undrade han försiktigt.

"Potter Puppet Pals. Här kan du se."

En sida kom upp, och titeln på en film syntes: "Bothering Snape." Det fick James att flämta till.

"Vem... v-vem är Snape?"

"Harrys värsta fiende", svarade Sam glatt. "Om man inte räknar Voldemort och familjen Malfoy, förstås."

"F-familjen...? Vo-volde...? Åh gud!" utbrast James, som fick ta spjärn i Sams stol för att inte ramla ihop. Hade trollkarlssläktet avslöjats för mugglarna på dessa år? Hemskt!

James märkte knappt att filmen börjat spela, men han reagerade när han hörde en kille med svart hår utbrista: "Let's go bother Snape!" James visste inte vem den killen var, men han gillade det dåligt tecknade, glasögonprydda ansiktet skarpt. Plötsligt såg han hur den äldre mannen i svart hår, som tydligen skulle föreställa Snape, rikta "staven" mot dem, och utbrista "Avada Kedavra!" James ryckte till. Den dödande förbannelsen! Och det här var fritt fram för mugglare att se!

"Vilka var det som Snape hade ihjäl med förbannelsen?" undrade James förskräckt. Sam såg förvånat på honom.

"Jag förstår mig inte på dig, James. Du känner till förbannelserna, så du måste ha läst böckerna eller sett filmerna, men du vet inte vilka Harry och Ron är?" James såg bara oförstående på honom. Bok? Film?

Sam suckade, och gick in på Google istället, och sökte bilder på 'Harry Potter'. James ryckte till igen. Jo, han skrev verkligen Potter! Vad var det här för något sjukt skämt?! En bild visades i fullformat efter att Sam klickat på den: Där var Harry Potter, iförd en svart mugglar-tröja, som matchade hans korpsvarta hår, som stod åt alla håll. Han såg fullständigt allvarlig ut, och hade glasögon, precis som James. I pannan hade han ett märke, ett blixtformat ärr.

"Där har du Harry Potter. Eller, han som spelar honom, då. Han är rätt lik dig, va?" skrattade Sam. James skrattade INTE. Han kollade fortfarande på märket i pannan.

"Vart har han fått det där ifrån?"

"Ärret? Snälla nån, du känner verkligen inte till historian! Han är den enda pojken i världen som överlevde den dödande förbannelsen!"

James bara gapade. "Va?! Men det är omöjligt!"

"Jag vet, det förklaras ju redan i De vises sten." Sam suckade som om allt vore uppenbart. "Hans föräldrar dog för att skydda honom, så han överlevde, och Voldemort blev svag."

James såg fundersam ut. "Harry Potter råkar inte vara släkt med Lexia Potter?" Kanske var detta berömda barn hans mosters blivande barn, kanske, kanske skulle James snart få en kusin som döptes till Harry! Hoppas kan man ju, men samtidigt är det ju sorgligt om mammas syster Lexia dör...

"Lexia Potter? Vem är det? Typ en släkting till hans farmor, eller?"

"Farmor?"

"Ja, Helena Potter."

"Helena...?" James stelnade till. "M-men, Helena kan ju inte... _far_mor, är du säker på det? Men jag... j-jag har inga syskon!" Sam ryckte på axlarna åt konstaterandet.

"Och vart vill du komma med det?"

James lade armarna på Sams axlar, och ruskade panikslaget om honom. "Vem är Harry Potters far, Sam? Vem är det?!"

"Lugna dig! Släpp mig, och lugna ner dig! För tusan, överreagera inte bara för att du inte läst böckerna!"

"Du har tre sekunder på dig att svara!" röt han, tack vare paniken. "Ett... två..."

"Han heter samma som du!" utbrast Sam, som också började få panik, men såklart av helt andra anledningar. "Det är James, James Potter!"

James frös mitt i rörelsen, släppte Sam, och föll ner på knä, i chocktillstånd. Han började få stjärnor framför ögonen, och trodde att han skulle svimma, när Sam oroligt såg ner på honom.

"Men vad är det med dig? Varför tar du Harry Potter på så stort allvar, du tror väl inte att han faktiskt finns?"

James tittade irriterat/förvånat/chockat upp på tolvåringen, som nu gned sina axlar.

"Du säger ju det! Du berättar ju om honom!"

"Men det är ju bara en bok, för guds skull! Påhittad av Rowling!"

"Rowling? Vem?" James rynka i pannan slätades ut när han insåg något. "Säg inte att du menar Joanne Kathleen Rowling?"

"Jo, visst. Hon har skrivit alla sju böckerna om Harry Potter, i sin magiska värld. Visste du inte det, men du vet ändå vilka vissa karaktärer är? Du är knepig!"

"Ursäkta så mycket då!" fnös James förnärmat. "Men jag råkar plötsligt ha fått en väldigt påtaglig huvudvärk!" Nu insåg James i alla fall äntligen hur det låg till: Joanne kommer någon gång i framtiden (hans egen framtid, alltså) skriva ett antal böcker om den magiska världen, och hur det gick till när Voldemort blev besegrad. (Tänk att Voldemort faktiskt blev besegrad! Vilken duktig son han skulle få!) En faktabok, en biografi, som på något sätt lyckas hamna i händerna på mugglare.

Jaja, James hade alltid trott att Jo, hon i sjunde året, skulle bli nästa Bathilda Bagshot. Men det betydde att James skulle dö, dö genom att offra sig för sin son Harry. Han såg än en gång på bilden av honom, som fortfarande lyste upp datorskärmen.

Han orkade inte bry sig om att fundera ut hur datorer funkade, han brydde sig inte om att fråga ut Sam mer, nej, han brydde sig inte ens om att han skulle dö, inte nu! Han försökte snarare räkna ut vem Harry Potter fått sina blå ögon ifrån. Inte ifrån honom i alla fall. Han beslutade sig för att fråga, för inte kunde han räkna ut det själv.

"Sam? Harry, på bilden, vem har han fått sina ögon ifrån?"

Tolvåringen suckade. "Får jag understryka att Harry Potter inte _finns_, och att det där är _skådespelaren_ Daniel Radcliff! Vad vet jag var han fått sina ögon ifrån! Det är förresten inte Harrys riktiga ögonfärg, Harry i _boken_ alltså."

"Inte?"

"Nej. Dans ögon är blå. Harrys ögon är djupt gröna, och alla säger alltid att han, tack vare dem, är så lik sin mamma, Lily Potter."

Den här gången svimmade James på riktigt, men med ett drömmande leende inklistrat i ansiktet.

* * *

Jag vill bara säga att om någon av er störde er på namnen så är jag ledsen, men jag visste inte vad jag skulle döpa James mamma och moster till, så det fick bli Lexia (typ någon stjärna, precis som Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Sirius m.m) och det mer normala Helena...

Men ja, förutom det... Får jag några reviewer idag...?


	5. Chapter 6

Äger fortfarande inte historien om Harry Potter, men jag är den stolta skaparen till trollkarlen Gabriel Higgins! :D

**

* * *

**

**6. En returbiljett till 1975, tack!**

Ett knackande på dörren till Sams rum hördes, och genast for pojken upp.

_"_Det är min mamma, göm dig någonstans!_"_

James första reflex var att sträcka sig efter osynlighetsmanteln han hade innanför klädnaden när marodörerna smög ut till Spökande Stugan och Måntand, men han märkte att den inte var där - och det var väl ändå tur.

Så han blev stående när en kvinna, som såg ut att vara över fyrtio, öppnade dörren och började gå in, men tvärstannade när hon fick se den femtonåriga killen. Hon såg från James till sin son, och sedan till James igen, med rynkad panna.

_"_Något jag bör känna till?_" _undrade hon, åter vänd till sin son, med ganska sträng röst. _"_Vem är det här?_"_

_"_Jag ska nog gå nu_"_, sa James, samtidigt som Sam sa _"_Det här är James._"_ Så innan den stackars förvirrade, kärlekskranka tidsresenären hann lämna rummet, hade mamman frågat: _"_James, vem?_"_ och på det hade tolvåringen inget svar. Så den glasögonprydde tvingades stanna kvar, för att försöka förklara en hel del oförklarliga saker.

_"_Jag... går i samma skola som Sam_"_, började han trevades och tafatt, _"_och ja, jag heter James Potter, och..._"_ Längre kom han inte; Sam förstörde allt genom att förvånat utropa _"_Gör du? Coolt!_"_ Han tystnade när två par ögon blängde på honom; James irriterad, och mamman skeptisk. Sedan såg James försiktigt upp på den uppenbart väldigt uppmärksamma föräldern, och försökte sig på ett charmigt leende han oftast förr sparade till tjejer eller numera till professorer när han inte gjort läxan. Moderns rynka i pannan suddades med ens ut, och en glimt av förivrring blandat med djupseende skymtade i hennes ögon.

_"_Okej, så... jag går väl inte i samma skola som honom, då_"_, erkände James. _"_Men man kan väl säga att jag kom vilse, och..._"_ Han distraherades av att kvinnans blick verkade fladdra upprepade gånger till bandet runt hans hals, i vilken tidvändaren hängde i. Han var väldigt tacksam över att skoluniformen dolde själva urverket.

Mamman gav honom dock inte tid att fortsätta förklara, eftersom hon sa åt honom att lämna rummet. Sam sa ingenting, och James tyckte bara att det var skönt att bli ivägsjasad. Vad han inte hade räknat med var att kvinnan skulle följa efter honom. Han ville bara ta adjö så fort som möjligt.

_"_Ehm, ja, det här kan verka konstigt..._"_ mumlade han, _"_men jag lovar att jag inte bröt mig in eller något sånt, jag bara-_"_

_"_Jag tror dig_"_, avbröt hon honom. Så gick hon närmre. "Jag heter Violet Haggins, låter efternamnet bekant för dig?"

James tyckte att det var en underlig fråga, men han tänkte efter. "Det går en Gabriel Haggins i min skola..." sa han tveksamt, noga med att inte nämna några detaljer om den skolan. Men vad han sedan fick höra, fick hans försiktighet att rinna ut i sanden.

_"_Det är min storebror!_"_ utropade Violet nämligen, och all stränghet var bortblåst och ersatt med en förvånansvärt barnslig upprymdhet. _"_Du har rest i tiden, eller hur? Du är _den_ James Potter, jag tyckte att du kände igen dig!_" _Hon drog triumferande upp vad som doldes av tidvändaren.

_"_Försiktigt, den är sönder!_"_ flämtade James varnande, samtidigt chockat. _"_Men vad, hur...?_"_ Han kände sig tämligen förvirrad, han hade aldrig hört om att hans sjätteårseleven Gabriel Higgins hade en lillasyster på Hogwarts. Men när han tänkte fråga, hade kvinnan redan störtat iväg till telefonen, och pratade redan med någon.

_"_Du kan inte gissa vem som...! Vänta lite!_"_ Violet hade fått syn på James frågande ansiktsuttryck, och viskade en förklaring. _"_Jag är en ynk, men min bror är bra på tidvändare._"_ Aha... _"_Va? Nej, jag sa inte till dig, Gabriel, men... Du måste komma hit, NU direkt!_"_ Hon lade snabbt på luren, och två sekunder senare hade en trollkarl transfererat sig in i huset.

_"_Aquamenti!_"_ skrek han, och James blev genast nedstänkt av en häftigt strömmande vattenstråle. Hostandes av förvåning, kunde han nätt och jämt höra den nästan femtioåriga mannen försvara sig från sin systers blängande blick med att: _"_Du verkade ju så stressad, som om det brann eller något!_"_ Så lade han förskräckt handen på James nerböjda figur, och började ursäkta sig och försöka förklara var både han och vattnet hade kommit ifrån.

_"_Det är lugnt, Gabe_"_, försäkrade James, som vid det här laget hade börjat skratta, och fiskat fram sin egen stav ur klädnaden, för att torka sig själv. _"_Du har alltid haft ett bra sinne för humor, så du är förlåten._"_ Den medelålders mannen såg förvånad ut.

_"_Gabriel, känner du igen...?_"_ började Violet, men blev avbruten när brodern flämtade till av ren förvåning.

_"_James Potter!_"_ James flinade.

_"_Erkänn, Gabe, du har förändrats mer än vad jag har!_"_ Den vuxne mannen skrockade åt skämtet.

_"_Hur kom du...?_"_ James viftade med tidvändaren runt halsen. _"_Är den sönder?_"_ Gabriel fick en nickning till svar. _"_Får jag ta mig en titt? Jag kan säkert laga den åt dig."

Sagt och gjort. När Sam nyfiket släntrade ner för trapporna tjugo minuter senare, var köket förbjudet område för honom, eftersom morbrodern hade kommit på besök och skötte viktigt arbete där inne.

När Gabriel lagat tidvändaren, så gott det gick, men förklarat att han inte skulle kunna ta sig längre tillbaks i tiden än vad han kom ifrån (han hade på något mystiskt vis ställt in den på någon form av "återställning", vilket gjorde att han hamnade på samma plats han försvann ifrån också, som om tingesten själv transfererade iväg honom) undrade han om James inte ville höra lite mer om sin framtid. Då James redan hade förstått att han skulle dö, sa han bara att han inte ville höra några detaljer.

James tackade, och skulle nu prova den, i hopp om att den verkligen funkade.

Han tryckte in den lilla pluppen, och iväg åkte han. Iväg genom tid och rum, till Hogwarts marker, och hela tiden såg han ultrasnabba bilder i rörelse, tills han saktade in och stannade vid en orolig Sirius.

"Han försvann! Herregud, jag måste fråga Dumbledore om det här!" utbrast pojken, och började springa mot dörren.

"Behövs inte, Tramptass", sa James snabbt, och Sirius vände sig mot honom.

"Inte nu James, Tagghorn försvann nyss i tiden, och... Hey, du är ju här! Vad...? Hur fan gjorde du det där?!"

"Jag fick hjälp av någon 33 år fram i tiden", log han matt.

"Jaha! Och hur smart är det, om jag får fråga, att somna med en tidvändare runt halsen, trasig eller ej?!" Sirius boxade till honom. "Skräm mig inte så, Tagghorn!" James bara log brett åt honom, vilket resulterade i att ilskan av chocken ersattes med nyfikenhet. "Vad är du nu så glad åt?"

"Det är fantastiskt! Jag och Lily har en son!"

Sirius stirrade chockat och förfärat på honom.

"Och... och du som sa att du inte kunde charma henne! Men för guds skull Tagghorn, ni går bara femte året, kunde du inte ha väntat med det tills efter skolan?!"

"Nu menar jag ju inte har som i att han är född, men vi kommer att få."

"Jag trodde väl det, att hon fortfarande är på ett tidigt stadium, för efter vad jag har sett är hon fortfarande lika smal som en sticka... Så då har det precis hänt, eller? Hur var det?"

"Skärp dig Tramptass, vi har inte... Hon är inte på smällen än! Gah, varför ska du vara så störigt... Sirius-aktig?! Jag menar att vi kommer att få om några år!"

"Så du var klok nog att vänta tills efter skolan? Bra beslut..."

James suckade. "Tramptass, det här är beviset, jag kommer att lyckas till slut, jag kommer att få henne! Kan du inte vara lite glad för min skull?"

"Hurra..." mumlade han ironiskt.

"Vår son kommer inte bli vem som helst, vet du, utan efter vad jag förstått kommer han att överleva den dödliga förbannelsen, och få Du-vet-vem på fall!" utbrast James stolt, i en ton av trotsighet.

"Lika skrytig som vanligt, hör jag. Det har tidsresan åtminstone inte förändrat", mumlade Sirius. James trodde nog att den kyliga, avvärjande tonen berodde på avundsjuka.

"Tramptass! Vi har varit bästa vänner i ett bra tag nu, och om du tror att det kommer att gå förlorat tack vare Lily, tror du fel. Hon kan inte förändra något mellan oss, bara göra det bättre. Jag vill bara att du ska veta det, och om det går som det tydligen gått i framtiden, kommer du att bli Harrys gudfar."

Sirius såg häpet upp. "Hur fick du reda på det?"

"Det gjorde jag inte, men jag bestämde det nu. Jag kan inte tänka mig någon som skulle passa bättre."

"Hm, det kan jag..." sa Black tvivlande. Men han var ändå glad över lojaliteten James visade honom, och han var givetvis glad för det blivande parets skull, men tyckte helt enkelt att det var onödigt att ta ut segern i förskott...

* * *

Wow, det där kapitlet blev ju riktigt långt! Och mer än första halvan skrev jag nu, tack vare en review som fick mig att tänka på Sam igen, som egentligen inte skulle ha varit med i det här kapitlet, men som kom med lite ändå... (läsarna kan tacka _KidaRiddle_ för det, och jag tackar också!)

Tack tack, men jag är inte nöjd än! Jag är en review-galning, och ju fler jag får desto fler vill jag ha, så skriv, snälla!! Inspirera mig mera!


	6. Chapter 7

Här har ni mig igen! Tänkte bara säga att de kommande dagarna finns en risk att jag inte kan lägga ut ett kapitel per dag längre (den risken kallas släktträff) så bli inte galna bara för att det inte ligger något nytt kapitel ute imorgon. (Som om någon skulle bli det... jag har nog för höga förhoppningar på mig själv... :/ )

* * *

**7. Dejtar, dejtar inte...?**

James hade tyckt att allting var fenomenalt bra, och bara väntat på en chans att bjuda ut Lily, men sedan hade han insett att hon fortfarande var ledsen över Snape. Men det hade ju gått en hel dag, så man kunde ju tro att hon skulle vara över honom snart...

Sedan hade han fått en smula dåligt samvete igen, för att det egentligen var han som var ansvarig till allt det här, men det försökte han dölja för de andra Marodörerna.

En dag, lite senare i veckan, stötte han på Lily i korridoren, och log onormalt mycket mot henne. Lily fann beteendet väldigt misstänkt, särskilt eftersom hon aldrig sett ett sådant leende på James Potters läppar... Inte ett som bara var vänligt, bara några som alltid speglade stolthet.

"Har jag gjort något, James?" undrade hon en smula oroat, och oerhört konfunderat.

"Nej", svarade han lätt och glatt.

"Varför ler du då mot mig sådär? Om jag ser konstig ut, så säg bara det, istället för att flina."

"Nejdå, du är lika snygg som du brukar vara."

Lily rodnade svagt, men försökte se förolämpad ut när hon sade:

"Om du tror att det är fritt fram för dig att göra vad du vill bara för att jag gjort slut med Sev, tror du fel!"

"Jag vet, jag vet. Lily Evans gillar inte uppblåsta, självgoda James Potter..." började han, vilket, som planerat, gav henne en smula dåligt samvete. "Men du kan faktiskt inte hindra mig från att titta på dig!"

Lily fick en slug glimt i ögonen. "Kan jag inte det?" sa hon busigt, och gjorde en ansats att demonstrativt dra staven. James sträckte upp armarna i luften, i en gest att han gav sig.

"Okej visst, det kan du väl då! Men du behöver inte bevisa det, snälla? Jag vet redan att du är en skicklig häxa!"

Lily log för en gångs skull förläget mot honom, då hans ord verkligen träffat henne.

Nej, Lily Evans var inte dum, hon visste att han försökte charma henne, men han gjorde det faktiskt ovanligt bra, och hon kunde inget annat än att beundra hans envishet. Det hon nu gillade var att han inte var lika framfusig, verkade mer blyg och diskret – även om hon inte trodde att han var det – och försökte verka oberörd.

Hon blev plötsligt medveten om att han betraktade henne, med en väldigt intensiv blick.

"Vad nu då?" Hon kunde inte hjälpa att hon smålog.

"Jag tänkte bara på hur mycket jag gillar dina djupa, gröna ögon... Men det har jag väl säkert sagt förr..."

"Det har du inte", protesterade Lily. Han låtsades inte om henne, eftersom han var fullt medveten om att han aldrig sagt en sådan sak förr, det var definitivt inget normalt för James Potter att säga; även om han inte var exakt så känslolös som hans kärlek trodde, skulle han väl ändå inte gå till överdrift.

Han såg på henne igen, utan att säga något, och log. Han hade tänkt bjuda ut henne nu, men när han såg i hennes ansiktsuttryck att han faktiskt lyckats göra henne lite hänförd, insåg han att det var bäst att bara gå därifrån, precis då, då hon började intressera sig för vad han skulle säga. För då skulle hon stå kvar där och undra...

Så det var exakt vad han gjorde, och Lily kom på sig själv med att se undrande efter honom:

_Var det allt? Vad katten har hänt med den malliga tonåringen som jag har föraktat i alla dessa år? Varför var han plötsligt inte alls lika ytlig och uppenbar som han brukar vara, som jag har vant mig vid? Varför bjöd han inte ut mig, så att jag än en gång kunde nobba honom? Men, vänta nu här en halv minut; Varför i Merlins skäggs namn bryr jag mig?_

Plötsligt insåg hon att det faktiskt var kaxiga Potter hon tänkte på, och försökte slå ut tankarna ur huvudet, men det hjälpte inte... James charmiga leende, som skulle kunna få vilken tjej som helst att smälta – vilken tjej som helst, utom Lily själv, såklart – var inpräntat i hennes medvetande i resten av dagen.

* * *

Ja, jag vet att det här kapitlet var typ det kortaste någonsin, och att det inte hände så mycket, kort sagt att det sög, men reviewa mig och säg vad jag kunde ha gjort bättre, snälla!

Om ni vill ha ett kapitel imorgon, vill säga... moahahaha, nu kan jag använda det som ett hot! ;D

Nej, men seriöst, jag ska försöka lägga ut imorgon, men det går alltid lättare med reviewer :)!


	7. Chapter 8

Ja, nu ber jag så hemskt mycket om ursäkt för att jag inte lade ut något kapitel igår, men ingen verkade sakna mig, för jag har inte fått en endaste liten review, ens på kapitel 7, så jag tänkte vänta... Men äsch, skit samma!

* * *

**8. Den nya James formas**

James var så BRA! Efter den korta lilla konversationen, som han faktiskt tyckt var ganska rolig, såg han på Lilys ansiktsuttryck att hon först tänkte på honom, sedan försökte skaka av sig honom, sedan tänkte hon på honom igen utan att egentligen veta det, blev sur på sig själv _för_ _att_ hon tänkte på honom, blev nyfiken på honom och ställde en massa frågor till sig själv, och slutgiltigt försökte hon komma på varför hon misslyckades med att få ut honom ur sitt huvud.

Sammanfattningsvis måste det betyda att han _gjort_ _intryck_ på henne, eftersom hon inte kunde sluta tänka på honom även om hon ville det. Eller rättare sagt, även om hon _trodde_ att hon ville det. För ingen kunde väl vilja låta bli att tänka på honom...? Nej, så fick han inte tänka! Han fick inte bli uppblåst, för hans livs kärlek och framtida fru hatade när han blev uppblåst, och så länge han inte hade henne säkert skulle han bara göra sådant hon gillade. Uppblåst kunde han kanske ha lite tid till att bli senare, när han visste att Lily aldrig skulle klara av att slita sig från honom... Typ när han kysst henne eller nåt. Nej, där kom det igen! Jösses, bara för att han, och alla hans ex, var fullt medvetna om att han kysste bra, behövde han inte vara så förbaskat stolt över det... Men det var svårt att ändra alla sina vanor på ett enda dygn. Men han skulle i alla fall försöka, och var det inte så Lily tänkte förresten? Att det var tanken som räknades?

Plötsligt när han satt där i en soffa i uppehållsrummet, i allt prat och glada skratt, kom Marina Abbott fram till honom med en blyg uppsyn. _Vad nu då?_ Hon satte sig bredvid honom, och försökte fånga hans fulla uppmärksamhet, så något ville hon.

"Eh... Jo, du James...?" började hon försiktigt, och han såg lugnande på henne för att göra henne mindre nervös. "Jo... jag tänkte bara fråga... På onsdag ska vi ju iväg på en utflykt till Hogsmeade..."

_Åh skit också!_ Kanske hon ville be honom gå med henne? _Såklart_ ville hon det! _Okej James, tänk!_ sa han till sig själv i huvudet, och sneglade mot fönstret. _Lily sitter där borta, inom hörhåll, så samtidigt som du inte får säga ja om hon frågar, så måste du dumpa henne schysst! ... Hur fasen dumpar man någon schysst?!_

"... Och tja... jag har ingen att gå med... Skulle du vilja gå med mig...?" Så fort hon ställt frågan såg hon bort från honom, och verkade bara vänta på att få höra vilken idiot hon var som vågade komma och fråga honom om något sådant.

James såg på henne ett tag. Han hade absolut ingen erfarenhet av hur man dumpade någon schysst, för han brukade aldrig dumpa någon, och när han väl gjorde det sa han bara "Nej, jag vill inte", och det verkade tjejerna ta hårt, av någon anledning...

Till slut öppnade han munnen.

"Jag är ledsen Marina, men jag hade liksom hoppats på att få gå med någon annan. Men du har nog säkert inga problem att hitta någon annan att gå med, så vi kanske ses där, okej?"

Ja, det var det absolut finaste sättet han någonsin dumpat någon på i hela sitt femtonåriga liv! Han kunde nästan känna hur Lily i fönsterplatsen på andra sidan rummet slet huvudet ur sin bok, och såg på honom.

"Åh... Ja, det gör vi kanske. Bra", fick Marina förvånat fram. Hon var helt klart förvånad över att han inte snäst åt henne att sticka därifrån. Hon reste sig, och gick förvirrat bort till sina vänner, som hittills sett oroliga ut, men som nu bara såg undrande på James.

_Vad i...?!_ tänkte Lily förvirrat för sig själv. _Sedan när har James börjat bli ödmjuk och varm, och faktiskt bry sig om folks känslor? Det är definitivt något skumt i görningen här... Och vem är det han har bjudit till Hogsmeade?_ Hon kom på sig själv med att nästan, nästan verka förolämpad över att han inte pratade mycket med henne längre, men sedan påminde hon sig själv om att det var James Potter hon tänkte på. Han var väl fortfarande samma spydiga, egocentriska, bortskämda, kaxiga idiot som han alltid varit? En idiot som hon inte ville ha med att göra.

... Eller, hon _borde_ åtminstone inte vilja ha något med honom att göra... Men nu när han blivit lite mer tillbakadragen verkade det som om han "dragit henne med sig", eller vad hon nu skulle säga. Men Merlin, vad tänkte hon med, hon skulle ju verkligen inte säga något alls! Hon skulle bara vara tyst, och hoppas att Potter skulle försvinna ur hennes huvud av sig själv, med tiden!

Så det var exakt vad Lily Evans gjorde, men han försvann inte för det...

* * *

Hrm... fullt medveten om att det här kapitlet också var alldeles för kort... Men jag har typ haft fullt upp!

Men reviewer gör mig gladare, så skicka mig gärna en liten hälsning om vad jag kan förbättra. Finns här stavfel jag inte lägger märke till??

Har någon förresten en bra idé de skulle vilja skulle komma med i min fic, så skriv gärna det också, tips är väldigt varmt välkomna!! :D

Och bara så ni vet, nästa kapitel blir förhoppningsvis roligare!!


	8. Chapter 9

Hej alla glada läsare, och framför allt alla pigga revieware! XD

Ursäkta fördröjningen, jag skyller på kompis, släkt och skola... men jaja, skit i det nu, nu har jag lagt ut igen, så vill nån där ute skälla på mig, får ni väl göra det efter kapitlet, ok? :*

**

* * *

**

**9. En oförutsedd komplikation**

James fortsatte sin spela blyg-taktik inför Lily, vilket föll honom rätt så naturligt med tiden, och som till hans stora förtjusning verkade störa henne mer än det egentligen störde honom. Detta visade hon givetvis inte särskilt tydligt, det var faktiskt bara James som märkte det när han i smyg såg på henne under deras gemensamma lektioner, men ändå...

Om James å andra sidan råkade kasta en blick mot Snör... Snape, väcktes genast irritation, som så småningom övergick i en våg av dåligt samvete, när han såg slytherinarens sorgsna ansikte. Oftast när detta hände brukade James, irriterad på sig själv, ruska på huvudet för att skaka bort tankarna, eller så brukade Sirius – som satt bredvid honom – eller Remus – som satt bakom honom – diskret stöta till honom för att väcka honom. Eller, ibland skedde det inte så diskret när Sirius gjorde det – det fick inte bara Peter att rycka till, utan även alla som på något sätt satt runt James såg upp från sina böcker för några sekunder. Alla utom Lily, såklart, som vid dessa tillfällen böjde sig extra mycket över sin bok, och såg överdrivet koncentrerad ut...

Men det hade hänt alltför många gånger, och även professor Snigelhorn på lektionerna i trolldryckskonst började bli irriterad. Inte för att James brydde sig särskilt mycket om sin akademiska prestation, eller vad lärarna sa över huvud taget, men han fann ändå det hela oerhört irriterande. Vad var det egentligen för fel på honom? Varför fick han så dåligt samvete, det var ju faktiskt inte han som gjort slut med Snape (usch vilken otäck bild som poppade upp i James huvud när han tänkte det!) och Lily hade inte tagit tillbaka Severus även om hon verkat ledsen när hon dumpat honom. Så om man tänkte efter borde allt egentligen vara okej!

Men allt var definitivt inte okej när James betedde sig sådär!

--

Lily gick med långsamma steg mot biblioteket en eftermiddag, när hon plötsligt märkte att James, som med sina vänner gått ett tiotal meter framför henne, stannade till. Vad skulle detta leda till? Lily gömde sig kvickt bakom en banderoll när Potter misstänksamt kollade runt så att ingen var där. Sedan mumlade han någonting ohörbart, och sköt upp en lönndörr i väggen, som Lily aldrig tidigare lagt märke till. När James drog in sina tre följeslagare i den hemliga passagen, sprang hon snabbt fram, och hindrade dörren från att stängas helt, eftersom man tydligen behövde lösenord för att komma in.

_Okej, det här är egentligen fel... men om de tänker planera något av sina berömda bus ska jag minsann vara den första att stoppa dem!_ tänkte Lily för sig själv, när hon ställde sig att lyssna på vad de sa.

"Så vad är det, Tagghorn?" hördes Sirius Blacks dämpade röst. _Tagghorn?_ Lily förstod sig verkligen inte på deras löjliga smeknamn.

"Jag har ett _litet_ problem i allt det här...", mumlade James till svars.

"Jo, vi har märkt det!" Lily gissade på att Sirius lade armarna i kors. "Jag vet inte om ni förstår honom, killar, men _jag_ förstår verkligen inte vad problemet är."

"Vi är i och för sig vana vid att du inte förstår, Tramptass..." _Yay, den perfekta kommentaren, James!_ "... men i det här fallet är det inte så konstigt, för det gör knappt jag själv heller..." _???_

"Förklara, James." _Bra sagt, Remus Lupin._

"Det känns bara fel", suckade James. _Men tänk vad skönt det skulle vara om ni kunde komma till saken någon gång!_ "Måntand, kan inte ens du förstå det här?"

"Har du dåligt samvete?" gissade han. _För vad?_

"Ja! Det låter konstigt, men ja!" _För vad?!_ "Det är antingen det, eller så tycker jag _synd_ om Snape."

Sirius gav ifrån sig små kräkljud, i tydlig förnekelse. "Glöm det, det kan du inte göra. Men för helvete James, bjud ut henne någon gång, så försvinner det säkert!" James mumlade något Lily inte kunde urskilja i ord. Hon började få onda aningar.

"Vad begär du av oss, Tagghorn?" undrade Peter Pettigrew försiktigt.

"Eller hur!" ljöd Sirius tydliga röst. "Vi kan inte bota ditt konstiga beteende. Så det räckte alltså inte med att vi fick Snape att kalla Evans smutsskalle, så att hon dumpade honom, ska du nu få oss att-?"

"Va?! Ni gjorde VAD?!" avbröt hon, argt skrikandes mot dörren. Därinne verkade alla fyra hoppa till.

"Åh nej", fick Remus snabbt fram.

"Det låter som...", började Sirius.

"... En arg Lily!" fyllde Peter i. Lily slog upp dörren som aldrig varit riktigt stängd, och gav James en blick som, rent teoretiskt, skulle kunna döda. Han skakade på huvudet åt sina vänner.

"Nej, det är en totalt ursinnig Lily!"

"_**JAMES **__**POTTER! **__**DIN **__**FULLKOMLIGT **__**GENOMUSLA**_**, **_**SAMVETSLÖSA**_**, **_**PÅFRESTANDE **__**IDIOT!!!**_" gormade hon ilsket, innan hon drog sin stav och riktade den mot honom.

"Förhäxa henne, Tagghorn!" skrek Sirius chockat. "Det är i självförsvar."

James såg tomt på Lily, dock med uppspärrade ögon, även när han pratade med sin bästa vän. "Det... kan jag inte göra."

"Men så spring då!"

Han backade långsamt genom tunneln, utan tvekan på väg mot den andra utgången, när Lily gick mot honom med ansiktet upplys av upprörd illvilja.

"Ehh... Lily, nu ska vi inte förhasta oss...", försökte han med ett klassiskt fiiin vovve-uttryck. Lilys trollstavsspets började lysa i en väldigt oroväckande grön färg. "Om du förlåter mig för mitt lilla misstag, förlåter jag dig för att du tjuvlyssnade på oss utanför dörren", försökte han halvhjärtat.

Lily morrade till, men det gröna skenet slocknade plötsligt, och för några sekunder trodde James att han blivit skonad. Några sekunder, tills han hörde hennes ord.

"Okej visst, jag tänker inte _döda_ dig James." Hon betonade ordet "döda" på ett ganska skrämmande sätt. Så kastade hon ur sig den första förbannelse hon kom att tänka på: "Sectumsempra!" James hoppade smidigt undan, drog staven, och avväpnade henne på några sekunder. Men sedan stoppade han genast in staven i fickan igen, som ett tecken på att han inte tänkte göra mer än så.

"Så lätt ska du inte få komma undan!" utbrast Lily hätskt, och började springa mot James. Men han reagerade blixtsnabbt, vände sig om och sprang genom tunneln han också, lämnade vännerna bakom sig.

"... Ska vi inte följa efter?" undrade Peter efter en stunds tystnad.

"Jo, men vi behöver inte stressa. Lily har noll chans att hinna ikapp honom", förklarade Sirius. "Jag menar, han kan verkligen springa när han är rädd..."

Remus gick fram och lyfte upp Lilys stav från marken.

"Åh, bra tänkt som vanligt Måntand! Vad ska vi göra med den?" undrade den svarthåriga killen upphetsat. Remus log åt honom, men skakade på huvudet.

"Inget som du vill göra, i alla fall! Då slutar det bara med att vi får betala för en ny." Sirius såg trumpen ut.

"Äsch, Måntand! Du är inget kul! Kan jag inte bara få bryta av den _lite_?"

"Jag tror inte det, Tramptass", nekade Remus.

"Snälla?"

"Nej, men vi kan ge den till James. Tror du inte att han kan få Lilys förlåtelse om han ger tillbaka den?"

"Kanske, men vad tjänar jag på det?"

Remus suckade. "Vill du inte se James lycklig? Han har varit i framtiden, sett vad den har att erbjuda, och gör nu desperat allt som står i hans makt för att se till att det verkligen händer. Vill du inte hjälpa honom?"

"Kanske... Men det här är en gyllene chans! Dessutom hjälper han aldrig mig." Sirius lade armarna i kors.

"Nej, utom alla gånger han tröstar dig när du rymt hemifrån...", sa han ironiskt. "Han kanske kan hjälpa dig med läxorna någon gång..."

"Eh... Måntand, du är väl medveten om att vi snackar om _Tagghorn_? Vad har jag för nytta av att han gör det?"

"Okej visst, _jag_ hjälper dig med läxorna, då!"

"Bra! Så du hjälper mig för att jag inte hindrar dig att hjälpa James?" Sirius tyckte tydligen att det var en bra deal.

"Ja, visst", suckade Remus.

"Överens! Du är bäst, Måntand."

Remus vände bort huvudet, så att varken Sirius eller Peter såg att hans ansikte antog en lätt rödare ton, och började gå mot tunnelns närmsta utgång.

"Vart tror ni James tog vägen, förresten?" undrade han.

"Spökande Stugan?" gissade Peter, och såg frågande på Sirius, som ju kände James bäst. Han nickade.

"Spökande Stugan."

* * *

Jaaa, som sagt: Lily var cerkligen hemsk när man gjort henne sur... hehe, stackars James, I'm soo cruel to him;) Och visst e väl Siri barnslig ibland?

Jag är faktiskt stolt, för mitt kapitel var nästan lite... lite långt! Hoppas ni inte fick lida er igenom det...

Men iaf, här har ni mig igen! (Duh!) Missed me?? Well then, review! Make my day!!


	9. Chapter 10

Förlåååt!! Ledsen att jag inte lade ut ett nytt kapitel igår, men... jag har ingen ursäkt egentligen... Men då gör vi så här, att jag lägger ut två kapitel idag då, och så kanske ett imorgon som vanligt! Haha jag är ett geni!

**

* * *

**

**10. Lögner och svek går inte alltid hand i hand**

Lily marscherade ursinnig genom korridorerna; hon hade tappat bort James när han sprungit mot Piskande Pilträdet. Bäst att ingen kom i vägen för henne idag, för hon hade lust att mörda någon. Helst James, men i krig förekom alltid oskyldiga offer. Och så hade hon tappat sin stav också, det gjorde ju inte saken bättre! Förbannade Potter hade avväpnat henne mitt i tunneln, som hon nu inte kunde komma in i igen, hon visste ju inte vad lösenordet var. Hon planerade att hitta James och brutalt tvinga honom att öppna åt henne, men den planen gick i baklås av sig själv: Hon behövde sin stav för att kunna tvinga honom. Däremot skulle hon ju kunna låtsas gå på hans meningslösa smicker, men hon rös av blotta tanken, och inte ens James var så dum att han skulle gå på det. Plus att hon inte fått mottaga något smicker från honom över huvud taget, vilket hon hade stört sig på att hon stört sig på...

Så kom tre välkända figurer runt hörnet, på väg mot stället Lily nyss lämnat. Hon blängde giftigt på dem, och alla tre ryggade en smula, även om hon visste att de visste att hon inte var beväpnad med sin stav.

"Lily...", började Remus djärvt.

"Inte ett ord!" väste hon. "Jag är _så_ nära att strypa någon just nu, även om offret är oskyldigt. Bara backa."

Sirius drog Remus bakåt igen, men den brunhåriga pojken var för distraherad för att märka det. Lily gick förbi, i rask, bestämd takt, men kom inte långt.

"Vänta!" fick Lupin ur sig. Den grönögda flickan vände sig irriterat om.

"Vad?!"

Stumt drog han en stav och riktade mot henne. Lilys ögon blixtrade till av ilska. Skulle _Remus_ _Lupin_, av alla människor, förbanna henne?!

Men sedan insåg hon att det var hennes stav han höll i, och att han höll den på fel håll, så att spetsen var i hans egen hand.

"James bad mig att ge dig den här. Du hade ju inte fått tag på den annars", sa Remus lätt, och räckte snabbt över den till Lily – vars ilska nu ersatts av ren och skär förvåning – för att kunna vända bort ansiktet och slippa bli genomskådad. Blicken for automatiskt mot Sirius, som såg minst lika chockad ut som Lily.

Lily gick utan att säga ett ord, med ett fundersamt ansiktsuttryck (jasså, James hade sprungit runt slottet och mött de andra tre när hon tappat bort honom?), vilket var bättre än vad Remus hoppats på.

"Vi går", var allt han sa, och Peter följde omedelbart hans förslag. Men det var någon som inte gjorde det. Remus såg sig förvirrat om. "Vi går, Tramptass."

"Du..." Sirius såg totalt chockad ut.

"Jag _ska_ hjälpa dig med läxorna, bara lugn."

"Du... du ljög. Måntand, du _ljög_ faktiskt! Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle få äran att bevittna det!"

Den andra pojken skrattade till. "Det är okej att ljuga ibland, om det kommer något gott av det." Den svarthåriga pojken tycktes fundera över innebörden av Remus ord.

"Så... Om jag skulle ha bett Lily om ursäkt åt James, utan att han egentligen bett mig, så är det okej?" undrade Sirius nyfiket. "För då är det bra för Lily..."

"Ja."

"Och... om jag lurar i Binns att jag har gjort läxan, så är det också okej? Det är ju bra för mig..."  
Remus kunde inget annat än att skaka på huvudet och skratta åt vilken underlig logik hans vän använde sig av. Sirius i ett nötskal.

* * *

Usch, jag vet, händelselöst och tråkigt var det också, men läs nästa kapitel då!

P.S: Förresten har jag kommit på varför jag inte lade ut något kap igår: jag fick inga reviews som sa att jag skulle det!! Buhu, känner mig lite övergiven här, är det över huvud taget någon som läser den här ficen längre?? Känns lite onödigt att lägga ut nya kapitel som ingen ändå läser... Men jaja, så nu lägger jag inte ut fler kapitel förrän jag vet säkert att folk läser (med andra ord: Många reviews = nytt kapitel! Svårare än så är det inte!) :D Säg till om ni vill ha mer, ok?


	10. Chapter 11

Så här är det andra kapitlet jag lovade att lägga ut idag! Bra va?? Och det är långt också!! Känner mig stolt!

**

* * *

**

**11. En oväntad vändning**

Lily fattade inte hur Remus och kompani kunde vara så... så naiva. Trodde de verkligen att hon bara skulle ge upp sådär, och låta James, det kräket, komma undan så lätt? Hon var, till skillnad från dem, inte någon idiot! Om hon följde efter dem, skulle de leda henne till James, det kunde hon ana. Så hon följde efter dem, i smyg, med minst femtio meters mellanrum i korridorerna. När de kom ut utanför slottet blev det svårare att undgå upptäckt, ju glesare det blev med folk, för om bara en av de tre tonårskillarna skulle få för sig att se sig om, måste Lily kasta sig bakom närmsta träd eller sten, eller in i närmaste klunga av elever. Knepigt, eftersom den klungan en gång bestod av sjunde årets slytherinare. Men tack och lov hände det inte så ofta...

Hon märkte att den ofullbordade kvartetten också var på väg mot Piskande Pilträdet: Ingen tvekan om att de visste var James fanns! Hon såg de lugna trädet, och sedan gå närmare, in mot stammen och... försvinna. Var tog de vägen? Alla tre kan väl inte ha gömt sig bakom trädet, eller? Lily skyndade sig närmare, och märkte en tunnel vid rötterna som hon aldrig tidigare märkt. Hon gick, efter viss tvekan, ner dit. Trots allt var hon en gryffindor, så mörka, okända tunnlar som hon inte hade en aning om vart de ledde borde inte skrämma henne! Speciellt inte med tanke på att minst tre, antagligen fyra, andra gryffindorare var där inne, någonstans.

Men när hon kom till slutet av tunneln ändrade hon åsikt: Det här var ju Spökande Stugan! Hade hon gått fel, hade det funnits mer än ett vägval i tunneln? Hon trodde inte det, men använde det gärna som anledning att återvända till tunneln.

Då hörde hon rösterna. Först trodde hon att det var spöken, men sedan kände hon igen James röst, och den var faktiskt väldigt trygg att lyssna till mitt i spökhuset. Sedan kom hon på varför hon var här, och marscherade uppför trapporna, och vidare rakt mot dörren, bakom vilken ljudet verkade komma ifrån. Impulsen var att slita upp den, men den var låst med en formel, och hon beslöt sig för att hon lika gärna kunde lyssna lite på vad som sades innan hon använde en lämplig motformel.

"... Tack för omtanken, Måntand. Det positiva är att hon kanske lugnade ner sig lite när hon fick den, det negativa är att om hon inte gjorde det, är hon nu beväpnad, och en allmän fara för alla som står emellan henne och mig", fick James ur sig, allt i ett svep. "Men det var väl ändå det bästa att göra... eller åtminstone det mest rättvisa." Han suckade. Black tog till orda.

"Tja, då har du lärt dig något, Tagghorn: Försök inte göra det rätta." Lily fnös. _Det rätta?! Så fanken heller! Vad fan menar han med det?_ "Hade du inte beklagat dig över ditt dåliga samvete, och babblat på om allt du ångrar i den där genvägen, hade Evans aldrig blivit sur! Då hade du kanske hånglat upp henne mot en vägg någonstans just i detta ögonblick!" fortsatte han. _Såå typiskt dig, Black! Tror du ens på det själv? Tror du faktiskt att jag ens skulle röra det samvetslösa kräket?! Fast... ett samvetslöst kräk borde inte kunna få dåligt samvete... _Lily skakade hopplöst på huvudet, och mumlade en formel, men dörren gick ändå inte att öppna.

Så hon fortsatte att lyssna ett tag till, medan hon försökte komma på en bättre formel. James suckade där inne.

"Du känner henne inte särskilt bra, Tramptass. Hon skulle nog fortfarande ha varit upprörd över Snape, även om hon inte vetat det här..." _Oh, Potter spelar djup och insiktsfull! Jag tror jag svimmar!_

"Och?"

James suckade igen. "_Och_, jag har faktiskt lite taktkänsla, Tramptass." _Ja säkert!_ "Man gör inte så, då hade hon bara fått ännu en sak att vara upprörd över."

"Varför bryr du dig så mycket om henne, för?" undrade Sirius smått irriterat.

"För att jag... jag älskar henne, det vet du ju!" _... Va?_ "Är det inte anledning nog, kanske?"

"... Jag har aldrig ansträngt mig så mycket för en tjej...", mumlade Sirius. _Vi vet!_

"Vi vet!" utbrast James. "Det kan ju bero på att du har minst hälften av skolans tjejer i din hand om du vill ha dem! De dyrkar ju för fan marken du går på! Alla har det inte så jävla lätt, du kan ju bara vänta på att bli utbjuden, och tacka och ta emot som den tjejälskare du är!" Remus gav ifrån sig ett underligt, kvävt ljud, som lätet från ett sårat djur, men ingen där inne verkade märka det.

"James, du har också tjejerna efter dig, bara inte just den tjej du faktiskt råkar vara väldigt _galet_ kär i. Var inte du tvungen att dumpa den där Abbot för ett tag sedan, för att kunna gå med Lily till Hogsmeade? Nyhet Tagghorn, det är tisdag idag! Så just nu krävs det nog ett mirakel för att du ska slippa gå ensam", malde Sirius på. "Plus att du inte vet ett jävla dugg om mitt kärleksliv...", mumlade han dämpat, men om någon annan än Lily hörde det, ignorerade de honom. Lily kände sig underligt lättad mitt i alla förvirrade känslor. _Så det var mig han hoppades få gå med?_

"Jag vet, men jag struntar väl i Hogsmeade just nu! Jag vill... ha allt det här ogjort. Måntand, du har en tidvändare, va? En som fungerar som den ska, alltså." Lily gissade på att de andra tre killarna stod och gapade, för det var vad hon själv gjorde. Skulle han resa tillbaka i tiden bara för att hon inte skulle få reda på hans plan? Det fega, ansvarslösa kräket! Hon skulle definitivt sätta stopp för det, det var hennes plikt som prefekt.

Men formeln hon nu yttrade fungerade inte heller. Irriterande! Det var säkert Remus som låst dörren, hon kunde inte tänka sig att någon av de andra kunde så avancerade formler. _Okej, snart skiter jag i allt vad sunt förnuft heter! Snart spränger jag upp dörren, och spränger James i fler bitar än han kan räkna!_

"Nej, glöm det Tagghorn, jag lånar inte ut min tidvändare till dig, bara så att du kan rätta till misstaget att säga planen högt. Det är helt klart mot reglerna!" _Tack så mycket, Remus. Du passar faktiskt som prefekt du också._

"Men jag ska inte resa tillbaka till vad som hände nyss i den där gången. Jag ska hindra oss från att förhäxa Snape till att börja med, så att han aldrig kallar Lily för smutsskalle!" _V-va? Det var en oväntad vändning!_

"Vaddå, så du tänker... gå tillbaka till ruta ett?" undrade Peter förvirrat. James bekräftade det hela med ett enkelt "ja", vilket chockerade alla i, och utanför, rummet.

"Vad fasen tjänar du på det?!" ville Sirius veta. En djup, lite otålig suck hördes.

"Lily slipper ha en anledning att hata mig. Jag kan inte leva med att hon gör det."

"Nej, det är sant. Måntand gav ju tillbaka henne staven, som sagt..."

"Jag menade inte så, Tramptass!" svarade han irriterat. "Måntand, snälla! Det är ju för en god sak."

"Jo, jag vet det, Tagghorn, men..." började Remus, "... är det verkligen så smart?" _Låt honom inte göra det!_

"Antagligen inte", suckade den glasögonprydda gryffindoraren. "Men... jag måste göra det."

"Du vet att allt kan gå väldigt fel? Om du bara blir sedd en enda gång..."

"Det kommer inte att hända. Jag vidtar min försiktighetsåtgärd." Lily förstod inte, men det gjorde uppenbarligen Remus.

"Och hur går det då med Lily? Om vi faktiskt lyckas – ja _vi_, Tagghorn, du tror väl inte att jag låter dig åka själv? – Om det går, så kommer hon att vara ihop med Snape igen."

"Jag vet. Det är väl så det ska vara, antar jag", sa han sorgset. "Så det hade varit om vi inte lagt oss i... Om det gör henne lycklig, så är det väl de två som är menade för varann, inte vi två. Jag kanske måste sluta leva i framtiden, nu. Det är kanske dags att jag gör vad som är rätt..."

Lily drog efter andan, och bara stirrade på dörren hon hade framför sig. Hon hade definitivt aldrig anat att James Potter faktiskt kunde vara så... djup. Det hade tydligen inte Sirius heller.

"Eh... Hör du vad du själv säger, Tagghorn? Jag trodde att du ville ha henne!"

"Det vill jag! Men... det vill uppenbarligen inte hon..." _... Eh... _"Man kan inte tvinga sig på någon, Tramptass."

"Har du ens försökt?" _Gah! S-t-ö-r-i-g!! Du förstör stämningen med dina kommentarer, Black!_

"Du är ju helt omöjlig!" utbrast han irriterat. "Måntand?" lade han sedan, desperat till. Lily gillade det inte. Desperat passade inte James alls. Remus Lupin suckade.

"Jaja, då!" _Nej!_ "Men inte nu. Imorgon, efter lektionerna." _Nej, sa jag!_ "Fort innan det blir mörkt... Du vet vad som händer imorgon, va?" _Va??_

"Visst, såklart. Tack. Jag blir skyldig dig en tjänst."

"Åh, tänk inte på det, James. Allvarligt, strunta i det. Om man annars ska räkna alla gånger jag ställt upp för er, är du skyldig mig många fler tjänster. Så bry dig inte om det."

"Vaddå 'för er'?!" utropade Sirius. "Vi, som i Peter och jag, tjänar inte ett jävla skit på det här." Han lät så allvarligt sårad att Remus började skratta åt honom.

"Jag hjälper dig med läxorna imorgon också, Sirius. Innan vi ger oss iväg. Du då Peter?"

"Va? Nej, jag klarar mig nog..."

Samtalet verkade lida mot sitt slut. Lily hade för länge sedan gett upp försöket att få upp dörren, och koncentrerade sig istället på att snabbt ta sig ut ur huset och tunneln. Hon skulle få strafftjänst om hon inte var i uppehållsrummet inom en kvart, och dessutom ville hon helst tänka igenom allt det här!

* * *

Ojojoj, vet ni vad jag har upptäckt??

Det är typ bara två kapitel kvar på detta kapitlet!!!!!! Och jag har glömt att förvarna er om att det skulle ta slut så snabbt!!! Skäms på mig! :S


	11. Chapter 12

Ok, jag vet att detta är ett extremt kort kapitel, men eftersom det bara är ett kapitel kvar efter detta, kommer jag inte att lägga ut fler kapitel idag... jag kanske till och med håller lite på sista kapitlet, för att få se vad ni tycker hittills... Känner mig lite ond ) Och jag skäms inte för det!

**

* * *

**

**12. Lilys funderingar**

När marodörerna kom in genom porträtthålet satt Lily i ett avskilt hörn av rummet och betraktade dem. Eller, dem och dem, hon betraktade i alla fall James, som log mot alla när han gjorde entré, men såg så sorgsen ut i ögonen under hela tiden. Hans blick gled över rummet, men fastnade, tack och lov, inte på henne. Hon ville inte att han skulle lägga märke till henne, för då skulle han antagligen fly undan, likt ett villebråd när det upptäcker att rovdjuret spanar på det. Och hon ville inte att han skulle fly undan, för då skulle hon antagligen få skuldkänslor över att hon försökt attackera honom tidigare. Hade hon bara koncentrerat sig på hela samtalet i den där hemliga gången, så hade hon inte fått meningen till "James fick mig att dumpa Sev", utan snarare till "James _är_ _ledsen_ för att han fick mig att dumpa Sev". Stor skillnad, när hon dessutom visste att han menade det – han hade ju ingen aning om att Lily lyssnade när han sa det – men som vanligt var hon för tidig med att döma ut honom.

Folk sade att hon hade gåvan att se något gott i andra, till och med när de själv inte gjorde det. Men med James var det tvärt om: Hon gav honom inte ens en chans att visa upp sina goda sidor, för att hon var så fast i att han inte hade några. Det hade varit fel. Hon hade gått här i snart sex år och stått fast vid att James Potter bara var en högfärdig besserwisser som aldrig kunde hålla sig till reglerna, när han i själva verket kunde vara både djup, vänlig, charmig och känslosam, och han verkade vara väldigt lojal, och ställde upp för sina vänner, eftersom de ställde upp för honom. Det var så det funkade, tjänster och gentjänster, även om han kanske inte tänkte på det.

Hon suckade. James och de övriga tre hade tagit sin tillflykt upp till pojkarnas sovsal, trots att klockan nu bara var lite över tio på kvällen. De flesta här nere undrade nog vad de skulle planera för bus, och vem som skulle bli utsatt, det var ju bara Lily som visste att James inte ville riskera att stöta ihop med henne idag, och att hans vänner bara följde honom.

Lily visste vad hon skulle behöva göra: Imorgon, efter lektionerna, skulle hon be James om ursäkt, och hindra honom från att göra sin tidsresa. Remus skulle antagligen hålla till i biblioteket och göra läxorna åt Sirius medan Sirius själv, och Peter, tittade på, så då skulle hon passa på...

Bara hon lyckades övertyga honom! Tidsresor var farliga även då det bara rörde sig om några få timmar – och det var över en vecka sedan hon gjorde slut med Sev. Lily förstod verkligen inte hur James kunde vara så säker på att inte bli sedd under dagarna han skulle göra om – eller snarare _trodde_ att han skulle göra om.

Hur som helst kunde hon inte tillåta honom att ta en sådan risk... Inte för hennes skull!

* * *

Ni kan väl inte förvänta er ett kapitel fullt av action när det heter "Lilys funderingar", eller hur? Ärligt, ingen kan stämma mig för den dåliga kvaliten på detta kapitel! (Hoppas bara inte att det var någon som tänkte göra det...)

Men jaja, nu vill jag ha massor av reviewer inte bara om det här kapitlet utan också om hela storyn hittills, för som sagt: Den är snart slut! Så skriv gärna, och skriv också vad ni tror kommer hända i det kommande kapitlet; Vem vet, jag kanske får en bättre idé än den jag har skrivit redan, så får ni trevligare läsning!! Och då kommer jag såklart att tacka er väldigt mycket...!

Men jaja, jag tackar i förväg, så gör mig inte besviken! :P


	12. Chapter 13

Ok, så det här är det sista kapitlet, som titeln så väl antyder!! Tack för idén, Mizzy! Enjoy, och jag vill ha reviewer!

**

* * *

**

**13. Det som avgör...**

Direkt efter sista lektionen följande dag gick Lily snabbaste vägen till uppehållsrummet. Konstigt nog var marodörerna redan där när hon kom, vilket ingen annan var. Fast det är klart, de känner säkert till många andra genvägar, förutom de hon sett dem ta...

Hon gick i alla fall rakt in i flickornas sovsal, för att ingen av dem skulle hinna se henne, och kikade försiktigt ut genom en liten dörrspringa. Först gick Remus ut ur pojkarnas sovsal, sedan vidare ut ur uppehållsrummet, och han var tätt följd av en leende Sirius. Efter ett tag gick Peter också ut. Nu skulle hon bara vänta på att James gick ut också, och då skulle hon skynda sig att följa efter honom så att han aldrig hann göra de andra tre sällskap.

Men hon väntade och väntade, och efter femton lååånga minuter började hon undra om hon missat honom. Han hade ju varit överdrivet säker på att inte synas i det förflutna... Typiskt också! Hon klev ut ur sovsalen och nerför trappan, och slog sig suckande ner i en fåtölj för att komma på fler idéer.

Så hörde hon plötsligt ljud där uppifrån, och några lösryckta rader ur en låt. Det var James som sjöng...

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.  
She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do…_

_Lils walks by me; can she tell that I can't breathe?  
And there she goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be.  
Snape'd better hold her tight, give her all his love,  
Look in those beautiful green eyes and know he's lucky 'cause:_

She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only one who's got enough for me to brake my heart!  
She's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do…  
She's the time taken up, but there's never enough,  
And she's all that I need to fall into…

_She looks at me, but she doesn'__t really see…  
_  
Lily drog efter andan. Den där sången var… såå gullig! Och rörande. James plågades av vad han skulle göra, det märktes. Och vad var den där sista raden för något? She doesn't really see... Vad var det som hon inte...? Åh, han menade det hon själv beklagat sig över igår: att hon dömt honom för fort, utan att känna honom... Hon fick en klump i halsen. Så hon hade alltså plågat honom genom att se förbi honom? Det var... sorgligt. Ett sorgligt slut på en sorglig låt. Men så skulle det väl inte få gå till?

Hon gick långsamt uppför trappan, och knackade på dörren.

"James?" Hon kunde höra hur han ramlade av sängen i ren förskräckelse.

"L-Lily?" Hon hörde hur han gick fram och tillbaka över golvet, och förbannade sig själv för att han gett Remus sin trollstav för tillfället. Det lät konstigt, men det var kanske för att Remus skulle vara säker på att James inte gjorde sin tidsresa utan honom... Men det var hon inte intresserad av just nu.

"Släpp in mig!" bad hon, men det lät mer som en order i James öron.

"Eh... du vet att du inte får vara här inne...?" försökte han komma undan med.

"Det bryr jag mig inte om, släpp in mig!" _Åh, skit också!_ James ville verkligen inte ha en hämndlysten Lily i sitt rum när han var obeväpnad! ... Men det kanske var dags att ta konsekvenserna för vad han gjort. Han skulle ju i och för sig se till så att han aldrig gjort det, men det kunde ju inte Lily veta. Så han suckade, och öppnade. Lily klev in, och tackade Merlin för att inga gryffindorare verkade vilja komma till uppehållsrummet denna fredagseftermiddag.

"Så gör det då", suckade James, och slog ut med armarna för att visa att han var försvarslös. "Förhäxa mig, så att jag kan gå vidare sedan." Lily skrattade till.

"Åh, tro mig James: Om jag förhäxar dig, _kan_ du inte gå vidare." Han svalde olustigt, men rörde sig inte. "Jag kom faktiskt inte för att förhäxa dig..."

James såg förvånad ut. "Inte?"

Hon skakade på huvudet. "Nej... jag kom på bättre tankar."

"... Ska jag ta det som en bra eller dålig sak...?" Hon ryckte på axlarna till svars.

"Jag låter dig inte resa i tiden, James", sa hon sedan. Det var tydligen det James minst väntade sig att få höra, men han repade sig snabbt från förvåningen.

"Okej, jag vet inte hur du har fått veta om det, men du får faktiskt inte hindra mig den här gången, Lily. Det är i gott syfte."

"Jag bryr mig inte! Du får inte, James." Han suckade tungt.

"Kan du inte se förbi prefektmärket en enda gång, Lils? Bara den här gången", bad han.

"Det du tänker göra är farligt, och dumdristigt, och...", började hon, men blev avbruten.

"Jag gör det för dig!"

"Jag vet!"

James tystnade tvärt. "Hur vet du...? Du gillar verkligen att lyssna bakom dörrar, eller hur? Lily skrattade glädjelöst.

"Jag måste ju se till att du inte gör något dumt... som nu."

"Lily, du kanske _kan_ stoppa mig, men varför _vill_ du det?" undrade han. Hon svarade inte. "För jag försöker faktiskt ställa saker och ting till rätta här. Om jag aldrig lagt mig i, hade du fortfarande varit ihop med – "

"Vad vet du om det?!" avbröt häxan. "Jag känner, tyvärr, hela Severus personlighet. Jag kan slå vad om att han hade kallat mig smutsskalle någon annan gång om du inte provocerat honom då!"

"... Det hör inte hit!" sa James, trots att han inte menade det. "Poängen är att jag måste få _veta_! _Om_ han kallat dig det igen, utan min "hjälp", så vet jag det, men det är inte säkert! Jag klarar inte av att leva i ovisshet, det är inte min grej, okej?"

"Nej, James, det är _inte_ okej! Förändrar det något om jag säger att jag hade dumpat honom ändå?" ville hon veta. James stirrade på henne, och svalde.

"Nej. Det säger du kanske bara för att jag inte ska bryta mot reglerna ännu en gång", trodde han. Lily stönade irriterat.

"Det handlar inte om reglerna, men det är farligt..."

"Jag kan ta vara på mig själv, Lily!"

"Jo, visst, det tror jag när jag ser det...", muttrade Lily. James skakade på huvudet, och trängde sig förbi henne, mot dörren.

"James, vänta!" bad hon i desperation, och högg tag i hans arm. Han vände sig om, och såg smått irriterad ut, fram tills att Lily drog honom ännu närmre, och kysste honom. Ren förvåning lyste ur James ögon när hon släppte honom. _Hände det där precis, eller var det bara önskedrömmar? Det gick så snabbt!_ James ville helt klart ta redan på det, och kysste snabbt Lily igen. Hon lade armarna över hans axlar, och han lät sina händer glida längs hennes kropp, och utforska henne, samtidigt som tungan ivrigt utforskade hennes mun. Merlin, vad han hade längtat efter det här! Och det bästa var att hon inte skulle spränga honom i bitar efteråt!

* * *

Så...

Vad tyckte ni????? Säg vad ni tyckte, snälla!!

Och förresten, jag funderade på om jag skulle skriva ett kapitel till, med Sirius/Remus... om nån vill ha det.

Säg till, annars är det slut på den här ficen, och då skulle jag vilja passa på att säga tack till alla dem som reviewat, från mina första revieware, _Sanderian_, _Liiniizz_, _Klant_ och _Dorissa_, till de som givit mig tips, som _KidaRiddle_ och _Mizzy_, till alla dem som fått mig att skratta, som _Hanna, Sweety -93, Lalla _och _Emmelosan_! Tack för all konstruktiv kritik, bra beröm, och allmän skrivarglädje som ni alla har gett mig! You guys are the best!!! ;)


	13. Chapter 14

VARNING!!!

Vissa skrev att de ville ha Sirius/Remus också, andra skrev att de _inte_ ville ha det. Och jag tyckte att det var lite orättvist, för de som ville ha det, ville för det mesta _verkligen_ ha det! Så min lösning är: Ni som inte ville, var snälla och läs inte längre än hit!

För er andra ska jag be och få tala om att det verkligen är svårt att skriva ett bra slut till, när man redan skrivit ett hyfsat bra. Så om någon tvekar nu, så säg inte att jag inte har varnat er!

* * *

**14. En ny romans..?**

Remus gick in i uppehållsrummet, och ropade på James. Han fick inget svar, så han gick själv uppför trappan.

"Tagghorn, sa jag inte att vi skulle ge oss av innan skymningen? Tagghorn?" Han såg dörren till sin sovsal stå på glänt, och när han sköt upp den blev han som paralyserad av förvåning: Där stod hans bästa vän, med armarna om anledningen till alla problem, och kysste henne överallt där han kunde komma åt, _utan_ att hon gjorde motstånd! De blundade båda två, och ingen hade märkt att Remus stod där. Men så när James efter ett tag öppnade ögonen, och fick se Remus stå i dörröppningen med gapande mun och uppspärrade ögon, log han klurigt åt sin vän, sträckte ut ena handen, och knuffade igen dörren, så att den stängdes med ett "klick".

Det tog en stund innan Remus förmådde sig själv att vända och gå, och när han väl gjorde det lyckades han krocka med en annan kille.

"S-Sirius!" utropade han chockat.

"Måntand... Vad är det med dig? Varför kommer inte James? Vad händer?"

"Ehm... vi kan nog anta att James har ändrat planerna..."

"Ska han inte åka? Varför inte?" ville den svarthårige sjätteårseleven veta.

"Eh... jag har absolut ingen aning om hur det gick till, men James står där inne och hånglar med Evans just nu!"

"... Ärligt?!"

"Ja..." _Så nu är det återigen bara jag som är olyckligt kär..._

"Vid Merlins kalsonger, hur fixade han det?!" undrade Sirius intresserat, och såg ut som om han tänkte klampa rakt in och fråga. För säkerhets skull grabbade Remus tag i hans arm, och hindrade honom.

"Jag tror inte att han vill att du ska komma in och avbryta just nu...", varnade han. Sirius sneglade ner på sin arm, som fortfarande befann sig i den andre killens stadiga grepp.

"Nej, visst. Men avbryter vi inte, så kommer han inte ut på minst en halvtimme, skulle jag tro... Jag bara säger det, Måntand!" Remus skrattade till, och släppte sin vän.

"Äsch, då stannar vi väl där nere så länge. Vart tog Slingersvans vägen?" undrade han.

"Ingen aning. Han kommer nog snart...", trodde Sirius, måttligt intresserad, och gick ner och satte sig i en soffa. Remus följde efter.

"Är du säker på att han inte uttalat en confundus-besvärjelse över henne, Måntand?" frågade Sirius tveksamt efter ett tag.

"Ja, det är jag, Tramptass, för jag har hans stav", svarade Remus, och halade upp staven ur klädnaden.

"Åh, vad ska vi göra med den?" Han lät plötsligt upphetsad, precis som han gjort dagen innan, när det gällde Lilys stav. Remus suckade.

"Du har något sorts konstigt behov av att vandalisera andras trollstavar, eller hur? Påminn mig om att aldrig dra min egen stav inför dig."

"Äsch, Måntand, jag bara frågade...", log han oskyldigt. Remus kunde inget annat än skratta, han älskade verkligen den där minen i Sirius ansikte: minen hos en liten femårig pojke som försöker övertyga alla om att det _inte_ _alls_ var han som öppnade buren åt pixi-gnomerna familjen hade som husdjur...

"Tja... kul för James, han fick sin drömtjej till slut...", mumlade Sirius efter ett tag.

"Ja...", suckade Remus tungt.

"Vad du låter positiv då, helt plötsligt!" utbrast den svarthårige tonåringen ironiskt. "Vad är det med dig?"

"Åh, ingenting...", muttrade Remus. Sirius höjde ögonbrynen, och spände blicken i honom. "Det är bara... nu är han så glad, medan jag...", han tvekade, "... det finns någon jag gillar... men jag tror inte att den personen, liksom... " Mer fick han inte fram. Då slutade Sirius blick att fokusera. _Han anar inte hur mycket han skadar mig genom att säga så!_

"Verkligen?" sa han, och försökte hålla rösten stadig och nonchalant. "Jag vet hur det är", fortsatte han sedan, med ett närmast anklagande tonfall. Remus fick mentalt ett knivhugg i bröstkorgen, som fick honom att dra häftigt efter andan.

"Gör du?" frågade han sammanbitet.

"Ja, det kan du tro!"  
Remus kved till, tyst för sig själv. _Han förstår inte hur ont det gör att höra på! _"Någon vi känner till?" försökte han få fram utan att rösten bröts. Sedan svalde han.

"Beror på vad du menar med det..." Sirius sänkte rösten. "Jag har inte sagt något till James, för jag visste inte hur han skulle ta det, men... jag har liksom slutat... gilla tjejer..." Det sista var inte mer än en viskning, men Remus hörde det lika tydligt som om Sirius skrek det i örat på honom.

Va?! Sirius, av alla människor? Han som tog andan ur hälften av tjejerna på Hogwarts, gillade killar?! Nej nu! Blev Remus brädad av _en_ _annan_ _kille_?! Det hade varit sin sak om Tramptass haft sin svårfångade drömtjej, då hade Remus bara suckat och gett upp, men det här var skillnad! Stor skillnad! Såvida inte... nej, så kan det inte vara! ... Eller...?

Sirius såg konstigt på honom; Remus hade spärrat upp ögonen när han hört vad den andre gryffindoraren sagt, och satt fortfarande så, med små känsloglimtar i ögonen. Först hade han blivit förvånad, sedan arg, sedan fundersam. Vad betyder det? Hur skulle han ha det?

"Eh... Har du något problem med det, Måntand?" undrade han försiktigt. "Jag trodde att av alla jag kunde berätta det här för skulle du ta saken bäst...", mumlade han, mest för sig själv.

"... Va? N-nej, inte alls, inget problem alls", svarade den andra killen stelt.

"Inte? Det verkar så."

"Nejdå! Det är lugnt..." Sirius såg tvivelaktigt på honom. "Jag är bara... lite förvånad..."

"Du såg irriterad ut nyss..."

"Det är jag inte", försäkrade Remus. "Så... du gillar en kille, vad är problemet?"

Tramptass rynkade pannan, smått förvirrad. "Vad menar du?"

"... Jag menar bara... om hälften av skolans tjejer gillar dig, skulle jag gissa att en femtedel av killarna gör det...", förkunnade han, nästan bittert. "Ingår inte den här killen i femtedelen?"

Sirius harklade sig besvärat. "Tja... jag tror inte det, jag vet inte... det är nog det som är problemet... Man kan väl helt enkelt inte fråga en sådan sak särskilt diskret, va?"

"Nej, det kan man inte", höll Remus med. Det visste han alltför väl att man inte kunde. Men man kunde tydligen få veta det ändå, utan att själv ta upp det... Han harklade sig. "Så... vem är det?" _Vem, VEM?!_

Sirius bet sig tvekande i läppen, och vände bort huvudet från den andre sjätteårseleven, för att istället stirra tomt in i den flammande elden i öppna spisen. "Det är... James känner honom...", mumlade han.

"Jasså?" _Åh, bra ledtråd, då finns det ju bara sextio killar att välja på... Lätt som en plätt att räkna ut vem det är!_

"Mm... Han är typ vän med honom, så jag vet inte hur James skulle ta det om han fick reda på det..." _Inte Peter, väl? Det kan det väl inte vara?_

"Nähä... Känner jag honom?" frågade Remus vidare.

"Eh... Det är jag ganska säker på, ja...", mumlade Sirius nervöst. _Då skulle det ju kunna vara... Merlin, är det... är det...?_ Remus slutade andas.

Sirius såg upp på honom för ett litet ögonblick, och en glimt av osäkerhet lyste ur hans ögon. Men varför vara osäker just nu, om han inte menar att det är _...jag?!_ Ett osäkert, blygt litet leende krusade den svarthåriga tonåringens läppar, och Remus alla spärrar släpptes. Han lutade sig fram mot Sirius, och mötte tanklöst hans läppar med sina egna. Sirius spärrade förvånat upp ögonen, även om han egentligen ville sluta dem och njuta.

Tyvärr tog Remus tydligen det som något dåligt, för han drog sig undan nästan direkt, med blossande röda kinder, och mumlade ett litet "Förlåt!" Innan Sirius hann reagera hade den andra gryffindoraren rest sig, och lämnat rummet.

Han blinkade till. _Vad tusan hände nyss?!_ Sirius satt kvar i soffan som ett fån, och försökte reda ut sina tankar. _Hände det verkligen? KYSSTE Remus Lupin mig, eller var det bara min egen perversa fantasi, som vanligt? _Han kände efter hur han själv kände sig. _Nej, det måste ha hänt, annars skulle jag inte vara så chockad, och Rem skulle inte ha gått... Varför gick han förresten? _Sirius hjärna började arbeta, och koppla ihop saker och ting... _Fan också, han tror...! Jag måste hitta honom! _Han reste sig, och lämnade uppehållsrummet. _Okej, det finns två ställen jag tror att han kan vara på just nu: Biblioteket, eller Spökande Stugan. Det mest Remus-aktiga vore ju biblioteket, men om han inte vill att jag ska hitta honom kan han ju ha valt Spökande Stugan... Plus att det är fullmåne ikväll... _Snabbt fattade Sirius sitt beslut, och gav sig av mot Spökande Stugan.

**15. Upplösningen!**

"Måntand? Måntand, är du här?" ropade den svarthåriga pojken även om han ännu inte var ute ur tunneln. "Måntand?" Han klev ut ur tunneln, och in i Spökande Stugan. Där satt Remus, hopkurad på golvet, med ryggen mot honom. "Måntand?" upprepade han, i viskande ton. Remus ryckte förskräckt till, och vände sig om. Han hade tydligen inte hört något förrän nu.

"S-Sirius!" stammade han fram. "Du borde inte vara här. Månen kommer."

"Var inte löjlig, Måntand, den kommer inte än på en timme", påpekade Sirius. "Dessutom brukar vi ju alltid vara här när du transformeras." Han satte sig ner, ganska nära den andra gryffindoraren, som nu bara satt tyst, i en vägran att möta den andres blick. Han var arg på sig själv; hur kunde han någonsin vara så dum att han faktiskt trodde att Hogwarts främste Casanova gillade just honom? Och nu har han kanske förstört allt, tack vare tre sekunders tanklöshet! Inget skulle bli som det varit igen, och Rems hjärta värkte något oerhört! "Vill du inte prata med mig, Måntand? Jag vill prata med Remus." Ingen synbar reaktion. Inget svar. "Rem, vad var det där, där inne?" Den tilltalade bet sig i läppen. "Tycker du inte att jag förtjänar ett svar?" suckade Sirius. "Snälla?" Han lade handen på sin bästa väns axel, och Remus ryckte genast till.

"Gör inte så", bad han, utan att se på honom. Sirius fick inte se hur han påverkades av honom, av minsta beröring.

Den svarthåriga tonåringen såg sårad ut, men tog bort sin hand igen. "Rem, jag måste veta, det är viktigt." Remus blundade hårt.

"Hur kan det vara vikigt?"

"Jag kan inte förstå att du säger det, Remus! Hur kan det _inte_ vara viktigt?" Den andre gryffindoraren tystnade igen, fortfarande med huvudet bortvänt. Sirius suckade. "Se på mig, Rem", bad han. "Bara se på mig." Ingenting hände, och han tvekade ett tag. "Snälla?" Remus svalde, och ryckte till när han kände hur Sirius, med hjälp av sin hand, förde hans huvud mot sig, och milt, men bestämt, tvingade honom att möta hans blick. Och när den brunögda pojken väl gjort det, var han fast, han kunde inte förmå sig själv att titta bort från de där vackra ögonen. "Tycker du inte att jag är värd det, Rem?"

Han fick en huvudskakning till svars. "Det är tvärt om", andades Måntand. "Du är värd så mycket mer." Sirius log, medan han fortfarande såg lugnt in i paret bruna ögon. Remus puls ökade avsevärt.

"Det är viktigt för mig att veta vad den där kyssen betydde. För... jag vill veta om jag verkligen har varit olyckligt kär i en av mina bästa vänner i flera månader, eller inte." Allt sa Sirius snabbt, och på en gång, men ändå fullt hörbart.

"V-va? Vad menar...?" Men innan Remus hunnit ställa frågan klart, hade Sirius lagt en hand mot hans nacke, fört honom till sig, och kysst honom mjukt. Nu var det Remus tur att spärra upp ögonen i förvåning, men efter ett tag blundade han och gav till en suck. Sirius andra hand slingrades runt Remus kropp, och verkade vilja utforska allt den kände. Den andre tonåringen protesterade inte alls, utan följde njutningsfullt Blacks rörelser, och när kyssen djupnade kunde han inte hålla tillbaka ett stönande. Sirius log mot hans läppar, och kyssen var så djup, så längtansfull, så krävande, att Remus flämtande tvingades dra efter andan när de väl släppte varandra.

"Det där var... otroligt..!" var allt han till slut fick fram. Sirius skrattade till, för att sedan kyssa honom igen.

"Jag älskar dig, Remus", viskade han. Rösten var dock klar i den tomma, tysta stugan. Den andre killen drog efter andan.

"Menar du det?" undrade han lågt, men hoppfullt.

Sirius nickade. "Det gör jag."

Remus hela ansikte sprack upp i ett leende. "Bra." Och så drog han till sig Sirius, och kysste honom djupt och kärleksfullt, något som han knappt ens vågat _drömma_ om att få göra. "Jag älskar dig också."

Han visste inte hur länge de kysstes och höll om varann, han visste bara att när James lyckats slita sig från Lily, och han och Peter anlänt, hade den brunögda ynglingen redan uppnått ett sådant ultimat lyckorus, att han lyckats glömma varför de var här, han hade glömt att han skulle förvandlas. Men när han väl kom på det, och Sirius och de andra tranfigurerat till sina djurformer, kunde det ändå inte förstöra vad han kände...

Fem år senare skulle allt ställas på ända när James och Lily blev förrådda och mördade, men det kunde ju ingen veta nu, nu var alla så lyckliga... Eller?

Slingersvans råttblick svepte över rummet, på sina s.k. vänner. Han hade träffat Snape efter turen till biblioteket idag, och de hade haft ett intressant samtal som säkert inte skulle bli deras sista...

* * *

Öhm, ja... som sagt: det här var svårt! Från ett lyckligt slut där alla svävar på små moln, till ett melodramatiskt slut, som man inte riktigt kan säga om det är bra eller inte. Jag har full förståelse för om någora av er som verkligen gillat min fic, blir väldigt besvikna nu, jag är lite besviken på mig själv faktiskt, men det var så hög efterfrågan på det här... Jag är inte så bra på att skriva Sirius/Remus ficar, är mycket bättre på att läsa dem! Men ja, nu ska jag sluta med mina patetiska ursäkter och låta er skriva vad ni vill till mig...


End file.
